


Count To Ten

by poleposition



Series: Mutants AU [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poleposition/pseuds/poleposition
Summary: Tony's teleportation power isn't working and Jorge is not being much help
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo & Tony Arbolino
Series: Mutants AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033758
Kudos: 1





	Count To Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is... not my best work by any means imaginable but I wrote it so I want to post it

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jorge asked, picking at the tear in his jeans, the conversation having quickly turned dull.

"Doing what?" Tony snapped back, his huffing easily picked up over the phone.

"Dodging the question about where you are?" The silence was deafening. Jorge pulled his phone back from his ear to check he hadn't lost signal or hung up. "Tony?"

"Because…" The boy muttered, "I don't know the answer either."

"What do you mean you don't- oh." Jorge realised. Tony had been blessed - or cursed - with the power of teleportation. Like many other mutants, his power had gone a bit haywire as he got older and hit puberty. Now he struggled with teleporting when he didn't intend to and not being able to when he needed it. Jorge had been trying to help him with that as part of his mentoring of the young Italian. "How long have you been gone?"

"About 12 hours…"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jorge asked, softly. He was somewhat hurt that Tony hadn't immediately think to tell him.

"I'm meant to be in control and then I just - pop - disappear out of my bed at home and reappear in some random fucking desert in the middle of nowhere!" Tony yelled down the phone. Jorge just rolled his eyes, wishing his protégé would quickly move through his teen angst phase of his teleportation power.

"Well its quite simple. Simply disappear and reappear again." Jorge moved on from picking at the hole in his jeans to twist the thread hanging from his shirt sleeve.

"It's. Not. That. Simple." Tony ground out through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is. Have you even tried?" Jorge said, bored of having this conversation for the hundredth time.

"Yes!"

"Like I taught you?" Jorge had a smug little grin on his face.

"…No." Tony frowned, able to hear Jorge's smugness over the phone.

"Ok. Just close your eyes and concentrate. You've done it before." The Majorcan said, with a more serious tone than before. Then he sighed, "Right, see you in a couple minutes, I've got an meeting soon and you said you wanted to coming along so get a move on." Jorge hung up, knowing Tony had the ability to get home, he just had to harnness it.

Tony launched his phone across the desert, dashing after it when it disappeared beneath the sand. Clutching his phone in his hands, Tony sank to his knees. Jorge had helped him so much, but he couldn't understand Tony's ability, not really. But he could hear the Majorcan's voice in his head, telling him to be calm. To focus. Count to ten, and breathe.

He crossed his legs, trying to ignore the itchiness of the coarse sand as it touched his skin. Tony then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_One_

Jorge always told him to clear his mind, focus on that power all mutants could feel running through their skin.

_Two_

Tony tried to grip onto that power. It was slippy and difficult to latch on to.

_Three_

He shook under the concentration needed. His hands formed fists, nails digging into his palms.

_Four_

He'd done this so many times before, why was it such a struggle now?

_Five_

Why couldn't he teleport at will anymore?

_Six_

As a child, he had terrified his parents by popping in and out of rooms when they least expected it. He even got kicked out of his first school for playing pranks involving teleporting on his anti-mutant teachers.

_Seven_

Stop getting frustrated Tony.

_Eight_

Focus. Take a deep breath.

_Nine_

Do what you've been taught to do.

_Ten_

Tony channelled that power and fell back.

Back… onto his bed. In his bedroom. In Lugano.

There was a banging from downstairs.

He raced out of the room and down the stairs, almost slipping on them as he felt the aftershocks of the teleportation.

Jorge stood at the front door, a bored expression on his face as he waited for Tony to invite him in.

"You made it back then?" The majorcan smirked, knowing his protege was more than capable of it.

"Thank you." Overcome slightly, Tony launched himself at Jorge, throwing his arms round him.

Bemused, Jorge patted the Italian on the back, a small laugh escaping him.

"I had nothing to do with it. That's all you Tony."


End file.
